Just A Kid Just an Assistant
by Leachy702
Summary: Smither's is just a kid, and is already working as an assistant/servent to the rich, greedy and cruel Montgomery Burns. One day A Strange Man Comes to the door, and Smither's life changes... Will it Last?    Rated K .


A Simpsons fan-fic (and my first Simpson's fan-fic) about smithers childhood. Larry Burns in this fanfic is the same age as smithers and lives with Mr. Burns. I have changed some other things as one of them is that as well as being the same age, Larry Burns (Mr. Burn's son!) and Mr. Burns actually get on . It focuses on Smithers but early in this and later on the others will be featured! =)

My favourite character is smithers! :D (He's only a kid in this story, so he's not gay!)

I'd never really known my father as He died when I was a baby. All my life I've been taken care of by his old boss. Montgomery Burns. I partially take care of my father's old job, as his assistant. (That is if I'm not at school) Slaving away, in exchange for helping him about I get food and shelter. Which I think is quite a good deal. He's a bit mean, and he freaks me out most of the time. I sleep in an old 1920's camp bed in his large and spacious office, and I get whatever food he gets, which usually consists of well, anything you can think of!

The Alarm clock rung at the usual 5:30am, I heaved myself out of my worn out bed and checked the date. "September 26th 1964" as I went to get a wash.

After my wash I had to go without breakfast and to cook Mr. Burn's a breakfast meal. (He's to frail and old to make it himself!) And after moisturising his eyeballs, getting him out of bed and doing anything else he wants me to do. Finally I headed of to school at around 8:00.

When I got to the bus stop, a few of those kids who usually pick on me stood and slouched around, drinking coke and eating sweets. I recited there names, hoping that Homer Simpson wasn't there. Lenny, Carl Carlson, Moe, (who I am pretty sure is related to a goblin!) and oh no, there at the back was Homer lets just say, we don't get on. He beats me up sometimes (well they all do!) and we get into a lot of fights. They stood around chatting about the football game, as usual.

Luckily they didn't spot me resting on the fence and brushing up on nuclear science (can't hurt to know a bit about my future!) as the bus rolled by.

"Hey Whailoner" Homer Simpson spotted and mocked my name as he threw a Scrunched up paper ball at me.

"What do you want Simpson?" I asked, becoming sick of the insults.

"Yo' Momma!" he teased.

"For the hundredth time I don't know who she is and neither do you remember?" I told him.

"Oh yeah… what 'bout your dad?"

"He's dead…" I thought, becoming pretty upset.

"Shut up!" I shouted, fortunately Luther Davies was being so loud at the front no-one but homer could hear me.

After School I couldn't be bothered to deal with any other kids as they usually pick on me, so I decided to walk back to the nuclear power plant to assist my "Boss" (I'd much rather call him boss as than a parent, as he usually acts more like a boss.) I walked back, my legs were impatient and just wanted to rest but I'd have to wait until tonight to just sit down.

As my feet scrapped behind me and my heavy rucksack was beating on my sore back I finally arrived to the nuclear power plant, I snapped out my I.D card and recited my name then I got access.

"Hello, Waylon." Mr, Burns greeted me as I walked into his office.

"Hi, Sir." I answered, throwing my rucksack into the cupboard.

"Go fetch me a cup of coffee, there's a good boy." He told me, ignoring my desperation.

"Right away, sir." I went to go and get him a hot coffee.

"Oh yes boy, go also track the employee attendance." He instructed me.

I handed him his coffee and went to stand behind his desk, my arms behind my back. Then his loud-mouth son ran in, His smile so big it could reach china, (You wouldn't of thought they where related!) and his school tie flinging back and fourth, he had just returned from his 'Posh' School. (Mr. Burns states that he treats us to both equally however his own son is treated much better in my eyes.) His son, Larry gave me a strange look as I stood behind his desk. Mr. Burns actually faked a smile as his son ran towards him like a cheetah as happy as can be. I just watched from the back of the desk. I guess I was a little jealous, I mean you would be if you had never had a hug in your life, wouldn't you?

As Larry lectured Mr. Burn's about his day, I was instructed to give him a juice box when I got back, I finished all my chores, tasks, job's and everything else before we headed back to get dinner After Dinner I took care of the two before I was qaloud to go back to sleep at the power plant.

I did the same thing the next day, take care of the boss and his son, get bullied, go to school, get bullied there, go to the power plant, take care of the boss and his Annoying son, go to Mr. Burn's manor, eat, go back to the power plant, sleep. (I think you get the idea!)

However, a week later something very peculiar happened.

I was in the manor, taking care of the two.

"Smithers get me a juice box." He ordered from his bedroom.

"Yes, sir."

"Smithers get me my toy car" Larry demanded as he was in the playroom.

"Yes… Sir." I answered.

As I was walking down the velvet stairs. Dressed in my usual uniform. A strange man stood at the foot of the door.

"Hello?" I asked the shadowy figure.

"Are you the servant/Personal Assistant boy?" the shadowy figure's voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah…" I answered partially frightened at the menacing figure.

The figure walked closer. I Stood Still. He touched my aching shoulder and clenched it tightly.

"Show me to your boss…" he answered.

I lead him back up the velvet carpet.

"Sir?" I asked approaching the large, heavy oak door of Mr. Burn's bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Th-There's a man f-fo-for you?" I stuttered.

"Alright bring him in THEN GET MY YUMMY APPLE JUICE!"

"Yes sir…"

I showed the stranger inside, then to avoid getting on the boss's bad side fetched him a juice box however as I was approaching their bedroom. They where definitely discussing me and my position.

"Should we send to boy off with you?"

"Well yeah, we'll pay you 5 billion dollars for him." The stranger bribed him.

I just stood still as a statue.

"He's a loyal mind… anyway that's to cheap I could get Prussia for that!" Burn's added.

Worry filled my head.

"Yeah well, you can still have him buried alive once you die!"

I gulped, I didn't know about that last one.

I was placing the juice box outside the bedroom like I'd been instructed I think I heard something I really wasn't supposed to. I crept back downstairs to resume my tedious chores.

I really felt lost; I didn't know who this stranger was and also didn't want to suffocate any time soon. I ran downstairs and sat on an oak chair, I felt like a real slave. I held my hand with the other and bowed my head.  
>"My life's really going nowhere!" I thought to myself.<p>

While I sat their in silence, loud-mouth, stupid Larry came running down.

He then slapped me hard and tugged my long hair (Yeah it's skater boy long at the moment.)

"HEY WHERE'S MY CAR?" he shouted

"Go get my car!" His demanding voice forced me to retrieve his car.

I went for his little, red and new toy car, and took it upstairs for him.

At 6:00pm, the stranger was still there and was to eat dinner with us. Unfortunately when there is a guest staying, I had to just stand behind the boss for the duration of the meal. (Even if I was starving, I had to wait to eat!) Otherwise it might be embarrassing.

During dinner, as I was standing up (and becoming hungrier and hungrier) that stranger who I learned the name was "Professor. Samuel Fellows" kept looking and inspecting me every few seconds, which I thought was kind of freaky.

"I hope I get to stay here…" I kept thinking.

"I hope I'm working hard enough…" I also thought straightening my back.

"So, Charles…" I've never heard anyone ever call him that, and I've been working for him… basically… ever since I could first dress myself which was when I was about 3… so come to think about it that would be basically all my life.

"Yes, Samuel?"

"Well, I'd like to say that I'll double the amount, sir."

"Hmm... Excellent and that would be?" That word 'Excellent' Always sent shivers down my spine, now more than ever.

"well, actually I will give you 800 Billion."

"Oh yes, certainly there're worth that much, it's not that much but well, maybe to a one castle idiot but there're worth that." Mr Burn's dressed an evil smile across his skinny face.

Oh man, I still knew what they where talking about, my head became hot and sweaty and began to turn.

"Smithers I don't know what's wrong and frankly don't care but sort that face out RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Burn's shouted, I hope I hadn't embarrassed him because then I' be in for it.

"Yes sir."

I quickly clenched my face to retain its normal state, instead of wanting to cry I just stood there as they chewed delicious, juicy and red steak.

After they polished up their meals, I showed Mr. Burns and Mr. Fellows to one of the many sitting rooms, Mr. Burns told me to stand next to him as I do during meals as well as at the power plant. I did as he said.

Though I didn't look forward to what I was about to hear, I knew what to expect…

Please, if you have read this I NEED REVIEWS! Thanks!


End file.
